


Make Me

by hopelesssapphic



Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love Confession, im honeslty just sad and lonely and keep writing things to make myself feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssapphic/pseuds/hopelesssapphic
Summary: "Shut up""Make me"you know what happens next
Relationships: Character X Reader - Relationship, Penelope Garcia/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds AU Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023985
Kudos: 19





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Love confession? like low key maybe?   
> Idk I'm kind of on a writing spree.

Going to Penelope’s den seems almost routine at this point. You’ve only been with the BAU for a few months now but every time you get home from a case you make sure to stop by and assure Penelope that everyone is ok. Today is no different.

You knock slightly on the door before opening it and walking in, you look around realizing she’s not there. Deciding to wait until she gets back you sit down in the spare chair shoved into the corner of the room. 

You sit and lean your head back falling asleep before your brain can even protest. You don’t know how long you’re out, but you wake up to the sound of laughing. 

Sitting up you look around as your eyes adjust still full of sleep. Once the fog clears you look in the direction of the voice and see Penny. Your mouth hangs open yawning still trying to clear the sleep from your mind. 

Looking at Penelope you see a small smile creep on her lips and you shoot back a quizzical look, “what is it?” you ask. 

She chuckles, “it’s nothing, you just look really cute while you’re asleep.” she blushes a bit at the sentiment. 

“No I don’t, shut up,” the second part sounding more bashful than intended. 

“Then make me,” she retorts a glint in her eyes. 

Before you can rationalize what you’re about to do you’re on your feet closing the short distance between the two of you. Cupping her cheeks with your hand you pull her face towards yours and capture her lips in a kiss. 

Time feels like it's slowing down and you think you could stay like this forever. Absolute bliss and adoration racing through your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also super short and I apologize but as soon as I'm done with this little series thing I'll post longer fics.


End file.
